


Too Little; Too Late.

by cherryblossomrosa



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, One Shot, Sad One Shot, not a happy one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblossomrosa/pseuds/cherryblossomrosa
Summary: Hope ends up leaving for New Orleans instead of being stopped by Landon's subconscious. Josie ends up dying and Hope has a hard time reeling that in.ORA sad depressing hosie one shot.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Too Little; Too Late.

Hope Mikaelson inhales a breath she didn't realize she is holding. She has no idea what to say or do. She had no idea she was deeply in love with Josie Saltzman until that unfaithful day that Lizzie Saltzman shows up at her home in New Orleans, teary eyed and heartbroken. Hope knew that look, it isn't good and it involves Josie.

* * *

_ "No.." Hope gasps out, stumbling backwards, "Don't tell me." _

_ "She tried her best." Lizzie replies. "She tried to fight the darkness and the darkness won." _

_ "What happened?" Hope asks. _

_ "She let the darkness consume her, it was all too much." there was a pause. "Vardemus was actually Clarke."  _

_ "Where is she?" Hope asks. _

_ "She's in the morgue.".  _

_ "She can't be dead." Hope argues. "You're lying. Josie's not dead."  _

_ "But she is, Hope.." Lizzie says, "I'm sorry."  _

_ "Sorry won't bring Josie back."  _

_ "Will you be returning for her funeral?" Lizzie asks. _

_ "I can't.."  _

_ "She'd want you there, Hope."  _

_ "I said no."  _

* * *

Hope walks over to Josie's grave, it's raining and the sky is gloomy. The tribrid allows it to rain on her. She gets down on her knees, placing a hand on Josie's tombstone. "Hey Jo." Hope says with a small wet laugh, "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner and I'm  _ so _ sorry I missed your funeral." she says softly, "I just...I couldn't handle your death." 

She takes a deep breath, "I-I wanted to tell you this for so long, but I didn't, and I was such a coward for that. It was a cowardly move of mine." Her voice trembles, "Josie, I loved you. I loved you in ways I didn't even realize until I was too late." her voice cracks, "I was in love with you, Josie..I was so in love with you and-and I'm sor-" she chokes on a sob, "I'm sorry I never told you. God, I should have told you. I should have told you and I'm sorry." she breaks down, the rain pours harder. 

She feels a hand on her shoulder, she looks up to see Lizzie. Teary eyed and carrying an umbrella. She's wearing one of Josie's sweaters. "Lizzie."

"She loved you too, Hope." Lizzie says softly, "She was so in love with you." 

Hope stands up and Lizzie wraps her arms around Hope, allowing the tribrid to cry her heart out. 

_ It's just too little, too late _

_ A little too long _


End file.
